The Time Dr Deo Stole The Special Porkchop
by grungekitty
Summary: it's the game again! XD anyway, craziness again! have fun kiddies! and if you want seriousness, MOVE ON! :D (P.S. happy new years to everyone that took the time to read my description!


***AFTER after note: I must _INSIST_ you all read Bell's! it was the funniest thing in history! "****The Wonderful Day When Antauri Lost His Mind"***

***after note: you're gonna want to read "costume party" first...***

**0.0" wow!  
**

**I put the game on my profile and EVERYONE AND THEIR MOTHER WANTS TO PLAY!**

**XD**

**I'm sorry for those that I haven't gotten to yet**

**a lot of you guys are in strange timezones...**

**anyway**

**I'm playing with Abriana Belle (she will be posting on her friend Htgr8's profile sense she can't post for a day or two or something)**

**here we go!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Otto was running around in circles, a purple flag in his hand

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he yelled

then played Pick-a-boo with his teddy bear

then suddenly Jinmay came out with a bottle of neon blue nail polish in hand

"I TOLD YOU MY COLOR WAS PURPLE!" she screamed as she threw the bottle at poor Chiro

it spilled all over the floor but managed to miss him

then Jinmay stomped out

"um...what was that?" Otto asked

"it's not about the nail polish, she's just kind of mad me" Chiro said, unflinching

"why?" Otto asked

"well you know those black boots she loves?" Chiro said

"OH!" Otto said, understanding

"TEAM! COME QUICK!" Antauri yelled

everyone came

"Dr. Deo has except prison and stolen some things" Antauri said

"who?" SPRX asked

"I think that guy that got Gibson to sing LMFAO!" Nova laughed

"I thought we agreed to put that behind us" Gibson said

everyone laughed harder

"ok! ok! what he steal?" SPRX asked

"a Metallic pink piggy bank" Antauri read

"um...why?" Chiro asked

"who knows what his motives are...he has a track record of not being a very _focused _villain" Gibson said

"ahem" Antauri said "he also stole the special porkchop"

"NOOOOO!...wait...what's that?" Otto asked

Antauri sighed

"I really don't know, but Shuggazoom's freaking out over it" Antauri said while gripping the bridge of his nose

"we need to figure out where he...

...****...****

...****...****...*****...****...*****...****...****...****...*****...****

...****...****...*****...****...*****...****...****...****...*****...****...*****...****...****...****

...****...****...*****...****...*****...****...****...****...*****...****...*****...****...****...****...*****...****...*****...****

* * *

we're sorry, we are experiencing some technical difficulties

in the mean time...please enjoy Otto dancing to Gangnam style

*Otto comes out and dances to Gangnam style*

thank you for your patents!

we apologize for any lost scenes

* * *

then the team finally arrived

it was a very neglected bulling with a lot of weak looking stairs

Nova looked at her injured ankle

SPRX looked too

"guys, I don't think Nova can make it in there" SPRX said

"it would be wise for her to stay behind" Antauri said

"we aren't going to leave her alone are we?" Otto asked

"I'll stay with her" SPRX said

he pulled her arm off his shoulder and gently set her on the ground

"ok" Gibson said

and the rest of the team ran in

"thanks SPRX" Nova mumbled

"no prob!" SPRX grinned as he plopped down beside her

then there was a silence

if you had asked SPRX, it was just a silence

if you had asked Nova, it was the most awkward thing in the world!

"you ran pretty fast when I got hurt didn't you?" Nova said

"oh...yeah...I just worry about you" SPRX admitted

"why?" Nova asked

"what?" SPRX said

"why do you worry about me? I can obviously handle myself! why?" Nova pushed

SPRX paused for a second, considering what to say

"cause I had to picture life without you once, and I didn't care too much for it" SPRX smirked

Nova just stared back

...

the team walked in to the house and saw a pretty well kept office

a black spinning chair

and a bottle of water and banana cream pie on the desk

"hey Gibson!" Otto yelled as he picked the pie up

"please don't" Gibson begged

but Otto had thrown the pie in the poor blue monkey's face

"OTTO! this stuff can be dangerous!" Gibson said

but in an AMERICAN accent

Antauri, Otto and Chiro just stared

"what?" Gibson asked

"your voice...it's...it's..." Chiro stuttered

"oh drats! not again!" Gibson facepalmed

"it's kind of weird to hear you say 'drats' without the British accent" Antauri said

"if any of you poke me I swear...!" Gibson said "if i recall, Dr. Deo's concations tend to be temporary, thank goodness!"

then a giant dolphin came out

"Dr. Deo?" Gibson squeaked, surprised at the size increase

"yeah...I was trying to give myself super vision, but this works too" Dr. Deo said

Otto looked left, then right

"you're kidding me!?" he thought as he took Dr. Deo down with his saws YET AGAIN!

"AAARRRGGHHHH!" Dr. Deo screamed

and then pasted out

"well that solves that case!" Chiro said

then he fell over

Chiro jolted awake

"weird dream" he said

"what was it about?" Jinmay asked

"that you were mad at me" Chiro said

"I'd never be mad at you, now go up to your room if you're gonna sleep mister!" Jinmay taunted

Chiro gripped and joke, but went

then had a dream about cupcakes

* * *

**ok**

**somewhat ok...**

**meh! :/**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
